


Dans les rues surpeuplées

by MaeLovesStories



Series: Contemplation [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partie 3 de la série Contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans les rues surpeuplées

Les rues de la ville étaient bondées, pourtant, Zoro ne risquait pas de se perdre. Non, ce jour-là, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Son œil était irrémédiablement attiré vers un point, juste devant lui, et il aurait été fou d'en détourner le regard. Aujourd'hui, son sens de l'orientation ne serait pas moqué car il avait trouvé la solution infaillible.

Un pantalon moulant, à peine quelques pas devant lui. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour rester dans le bon chemin, rien de plus qu'un pantalon serré et son Cook dedans. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il faillit le percuter lorsque la tête blonde s'arrêta à un stand. Comme souvent, il servait de mule au cuistot et l'accompagnait dans sa campagne de ravitaillement. Pourtant ce jour-là il ne trouva pas à protester, pas lorsque ce pantalon moulant le narguait à chaque pas. Alors il pouvait bien porter les paquets du Cook, ce n'était qu'un maigre prix à payer.

Les colis se multiplièrent entre ses bras et la route reprit. A nouveau, son regard se focalisa sur le fessier tentateur. Il lui fallut quelques temps de plus pour remarquer un détail troublant. La démarche n'était pas aussi fluide que d'ordinaire, le déhanché naturel plus crispé. Quelques secondes seulement lui suffirent pour en trouver la cause, et un sourire fier déforma ses traits. Parce que le responsable, c'était lui, et la nuit incroyable qu'il avait passée avec le Cook.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel qui leur avait été allouée, ils avaient pu laisser libre court à leurs pulsions, à leurs désirs qu'ils réprimaient à cause de la promiscuité sur le Sunny. Zoro avait pu profiter de nombreuses fois de ce corps svelte et opalin. Il se rappelait encore chaque toucher, chaque sensation, chaque murmure. Il entendait encore les cris, les gémissements qui avaient quitté les lèvres gonflées et rougies du Cook à force de baisers.

Égaré dans ses souvenirs, il ne remarqua pas le regard du blondinet dans sa direction, ni le claquement de langue agacé lorsqu'il vit son expression suffisante. Par contre, ses oreilles captèrent très bien la menace qui ne tarda pas à quitter la bouche du cuistot. Un mot de sa part, et il pouvait dire adieu à ces fesses. Et il restait encore deux nuits à passer dans cet hôtel. Il aurait été dommage de passer à côté de cette occasion, alors il se tut, mais n'en pensa pas moins.


End file.
